jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Boone
Clay Boone is the younger son of drug/car dealer Bill Boone and younger brother of Lucas "Luke" Boone. Biography Clay was estranged from his mother at a very young age, and so was brought up by his father, alongside his older brother Luke in the small town of Reston. He would eventually go on to be the beloved star of the local football team, until his chance encounter with new student, Henrietta Cole, whom he had developed an interest in. His father had been sold Henry's car, and she sought out Clay's help to retrieve it, to which he agreed. Upon succeeding, they met up again in Clay's truck, and shared a passionate kiss. However, Clay soon tried to rape her, causing her to freak out and have a seizure, which crushed the truck and injured Clay and instantaneously teleports Henry back to her bedroom. Henry would later call an ambulance, falsely claiming it a car accident. Clay would spend several days in a coma. Upon awakening, he discovered that his legs were paralyzed as a result of the accident, rendering him a paraplegic. He also developed partial amnesia, unable to remember what happened in his truck. Henry initially lied and claimed there were in a car accident. Eventually, she told him of what really happened, to which he did not believe. Having overheard their conversation, Luke confronts him about it, only to once again deny the claim. Luke reveals this to their father the next day and is convinced that Henry was telling the truth, causing a rift between the three. At home sometime later, Amish drug dealers known as the Millers set the house on fire, as recompense for killing the leader's son Amos (whom Bill believed caused Clay's accident). Henry, in spite of her hatred of him, saved him by teleporting him to her bedroom. This causes Clay to remember the events of the accident. Infuriated by what she had done to him,he tries to attack her to no avail. He then tells that he'll tell everyone what she is and what she's done. She confidently breaks his spirits by revealing that his family name is now been disgraced, as his father was in custody for drug trafficking, his brother being on the run for murder and the story of his attempted rape will also come out. She then has the defeated Clay taken to the hospital by her future stepsister Jenna and their friend Townes. His mother arrived hours later, and invited him to live with her, despite their shaky relationship. Upon learning Clay survived the fire was now hospitalized, Bill visited him. Clay was not to happy to see him, and immediately questioned whether or not Luke had hurt anyone. His father denies it, further angering him. Clay then tells him that Luke was right about Henry causing his accident and not the Millers. Bill remains unconvinced. At his wits' end, Clay tells him he's leaving Reston to live with his mother, something his father highly opposes, as the Boones made Reston a thriving community. Clay doesn't care and claims that in spite of her limited knowledge of being a good parent, his mother will figure things out and that with her, he'll feel safe, deeply hurting his father. Trivia * Clay once dated a girl named Patty, one of the cheerleaders of Reston High. Their relationship ended when Patty caught Clay cheating on her. Category:Characters